APH - Servant of Evil
by Sicilia Vargas
Summary: A Hetalia version of the vocaloid song Servant of Evil, sharing the tragic tale using our beloved countries. I don't own anything. Hetalia is by Hidekaz Hymaruya. Servant of Evil by Moth-P.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time in a far away kingdom, the Queen gave birth to a set of twin boys. However, the siblings were separated soon enough and the elder brother, Lovino, became the selfish king of the country and his brother, Feliciano, became his loyal tool. ...A servant of evil._

Lovino walked to the parlor room of his palace, his younger brother and servant following at his side. "Feliciano, we're holding a ball in celebration for my coming of age within the next hour, correct?"

His brother nodded. "Ve~ Yes, My Lord. The servants and I have invited kings and queens from various countries to attend, such as Lord Antonio, Lady Elizavbeta, and Lord Roderich."

"Meraviglioso! Just what I like to hear. Now, about the food and refreshments... are they up to standards?"

"Yes, My Lord. We will be serving the finest beverages and the tastiest of foods at the celebration. Pasta, tomatoes, casata... you name it! There will also be win, cider, and water, of course." Feliciano informed.

"Good. Now fratello," Lovino stated, breaking his 'proper' characteristics and turning to face his younger brother. "All there is to do now is get my outfit in order."

"Already got it covered, My Lord. Its made of the finest silk and made exactly to fit you." Feliciano said with a smile.

"Wonderful! Now, guests should be arriving at any moment, I presume, so I shall get ready. I'm correct in saying that my outfit is already laid out upstairs for me in my room, right?"

"Most definitely, My Lord." Feliciano replied.

"Good. You know where I am, need it be that I'm needed." Loving then climbed the spiral staircase and headed for his room, leaving Feliciano downstairs with the many other maids and servants.

A boy with a curl similar to Feliciano's, just a bit more jagged instead of a perfect curve, walked up to the man. "His Highness seems eager for the celebration. That's a good sign."

"Ve~ Si, that is very true. Now, chop chop!" Feliciano declared, clapping his hands. "We'd best get the tables set, the drink trays and food trays set out, and have someone at the door, ready for guests!"

Servants and maids were busily setting the table and letting guests through the palace doors as Feliciano walked up the spiral staircase and stood in front of he brother's bedroom door and knocking, notifying his elder brother of his presence.

"My Lord, all the guests have arrived. Shall I escort you down to them now?"

"What? Oh, si. Grazie for letting me know of their arrival." Loving opened the door, and shut it behind him.

Feliciano escorted his brother down the staircase, a proud smile upon his face. "I now give you Lord Lovino Vargas, King of Italia!"

Everyone clapped as Lovino smiled and bowed in acceptance to their praise. "Benvenuti! Benvenuti! Welcome to my Coming of Age ball! Feel free to drink and dine on the finest Italian foods and drinks! Now, shall we all head to the ballroom to dance?"

"Ve~ You heard His Highness! Follow me and I shall escort you to the ballroom." Feliciano smiled. He led everyone into the most wonderful Italian ballroom and couples joined together to dance with one another. Lovino, however, simply sat in a chair, grumbling to himself.

"My Lord, what seems to trouble you so?" Feliciano asked. "Is the food not good? Or are the drinks to bland? Maybe its the music-"

"None of those things are the problem!" Lovino told his brother. "The problem is that damned Lord Antonio. I can't seem to find him anywhere. Has he even shown up yet?!"

"Ve... Lord Antonio... Ah! Yes, My Lord. Lord Antonio has, indeed, arrived. Would you like me to find him, your highness? I'm assuming you wish to dance with him."

"Find him NOW." Lovino ordered.

Feliciano bowed and walked off into the crowd. He eventually found Lord Antonio sitting on the other side of the room and flashed a relieved smile as he approached the man. "Lord Antonio, his highness requests you to join him in a dance, if you'd be willing."

"Ah? Two men dancing instead of a man and woman? ...Well, then again, at my country of Spain, they do allow it, so I'm assuming its alright to dance with another man. Where is the young King?" Antonio replied.

"I'll escort you to him. Right this way." Feliciano guided the taller man to his elder brother, who's expression brightened at the sight of the man before him.

"Lord Antonio, you came! How wonderful!" Lovino cheered.

"Si, your highness. Also, Lovino, I would like to know if you share a dance with me? It'd be my honor." Antonio asked properly.

Lovino smiled and stood up. "I would love to."

Soon enough, Feliciano found himself watching his elder brother happily dancing with the King of Spain. He almost swore he saw his elder brother's eyes sparkle as he danced. But soon the dancing came to an end and it was time for the guests to leave and head back to their respective countries to resume their duties. Lovino eventually had gone to bed and Feliciano was left alone to sleep, as well. In the younger Italian's bedroom, he secretly hid a journal beneath his pillow. He proceeded to pull it out and open it to a blank page as he sat in bed. He began to write the words to a tune he had in his head since the ball had begun.

_Born into a world where everyone expected the best_

_Blessed by all the bells that rang up in the high without rest_

_But our parents planned just how we'd be of very best use_

_Then they split our future in two, there was nothing we could do_


	2. Chapter 2

_You're the king of the country and I'm a servant of your's_

_We were twins right from the start, that from fate got tore apart_

_I will try to protect you from everything that hurts_

_And I'll do as you'll say, even the evil way_

Lovino and his brother and loyal servant soon found themselves traveling to Spain with the intent of talking with Lord Antonio. Lovino had fallen for the man and had to tell him. Hell, he was going to propose, even if he was the more feminine of the two.

"Ve~ Spain is a simply wonderful country, don't you agree, my Lord?" Feliciano asked, breathing in the smells of many different foods.

"Indeed it is. I would never wish to see this place destroyed. Its beautiful here." Lovino stated. Then a small blush came across the king's cheeks. "And... it had a handsome king to rule the land, too."

"Ve?! Your highness! Is that why you arranged a meeting with Lord Antonio? To tell him of your feelings?" Feliciano gasped.

"S-Si. I plan to give him a marriage proposal. He's the one I love." Lovino stated.

Soon enough, Feliciano escorted his elder brother to Lord Antonio's palace and was let loose to wonder the land, taking in the sights of the country. He passed many shops and pleasantries. He was on his way back to the palace when he bumped into a man much taller than him.

"Ve! Perdonami. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry." Feliciano announced.

"Nein, on the contrary. I wasn't looking either." The man had a thick German accent. This intrigued the Italian servant.

"Oh... A-Alright. I'm still sorry for rudely bumping into you like that." Feliciano stated, looking up at the man. He had wonderful blonde hair and ice blue eyes and the subtle hint that he would beat someone if need be. And those muscles! Even through his royal attire, anyone could tell that he was strong for a king.

"I've never seen you here before. What's your name?" the man asked.

"Feliciano Vargas, sir. I'm the servant of Lovino Vargas, King of Italy. He's here on business with Lord Antonio." Feliciano told him.

"Ah, I see. You're here for the same reason I am, it seems. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, King of Germany."

"K-King?!" Feliciano immediately bowed. "Forgive me, your highness. I didn't know you were of royalty until you gave me word."

"No need to bow, Feliciano. I'm in a forgiving mood today. But if you'd excuse me, I must take my leave if I don't want mein bruder, Prince Gilbert, to get into trouble before we leave."

Feliciano nodded. "Right. Addio, your highness. I wish you safe travels."

"As to you, too, Feliciano. And please, call me Ludwig. There's no need for formal names with me." Ludwig told the smaller Italian.

"Alright, Ludwig. Well, I don't wish to keep you from your duties. Goodbye." Feliciano said with a smile.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Feliciano." Ludwig said as he walked away.

Feliciano felt himself blushing the entire way back to Lord Antonio's palace. Ludwig, the King of Germany, was nothing like other people had said he would be. He was rather nice, opposed to the stories of him being a merciful ruler who hated those who opposed him. Feliciano found his brother calming shutting the palace door before storming past him.

"My Lord? What's the matter?"

"Feliciano! Take me home this instant! And then... _make sure the country of Germany is badly stirred._" Lovino said coldly as he and his younger sibling made their way back to their boat.

The ride home was short and seemed longer due to the silence. Feliciano had learned that Lord Antonio denied his marriage proposal because he wasn't ready to marry anyone at the time and was occupied with doing business with the King of Germany. As Lovino stepped onto the peer, his other servant waiting for him, he gave his brother a stern look.

"You're not leaving the vessel. Take the soldiers and travel to Germany. They are to ruin the country while you rid the land of their King."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "You want me to WHAT?"

"Are you disobeying your orders, servant?!" Lovino said sternly, glaring at his brother.

"N-No, your highness. I'll do as you say." Feliciano said reluctantly.

"Good. Take this with you. The King is to be killed even if that means his blood is to be spilled. Do anything necessary when it comes to taking him out." Lovino said, walking off with his other servant.

The trip to Germany took less time than it took to get to Spain, but for Feliciano, it seemed like forever. Kill Ludwig? How could he? It was true, in that simple meeting with the blonde man, Feliciano had fallen for him. And he saw the German King's eyes sparkle while talking with him, so he knew that Ludwig had fallen for him, as well. How could he kill him whilst knowing that information? But it was for his brother who he loved dearly and devoted himself to the moment the words "I'll try to protect you from everything that hurts, even the evil way." escaped his mouth. He had to execute his orders no matter how painful it would be.

The soldiers set fire to villages and homes. They ransacked homes, taking any trace of gold that was there. And while all of this was happening, Feliciano had arranged for Ludwig to meet him in the forest, away from the town. They had arrived there before the soldiers began to ruin the country.

"Feliciano, I wouldn't have guessed you'd come to my country, as well. I take it that you came alone, without Lord Lovino?" Ludwig asked.

"Ah... si, I came myself." Feliciano managed to say.

"I think I know why, as well." Ludwig then looked towards a column of smoke that was beginning to rise into the sky. "Lord Lovino ordered that my country be destroyed, didn't he?"

Feliciano gulped. "Si."

Ludwig let out a sigh and face Feliciano. "I knew it was only a matter of time before my plan had worked."

"C-Chosa? Plan? What plan?" Feliciano questioned.

"Revolution." Ludwig muttered. "I can see it in your eyes. Your king has done things to his country that eventually would start an uprising, correct? This is the very start of that uprising."

"You mean... you knew this would happen?" Feliciano gasped.

"Ja. Just like I know you're concealing a dagger." Ludwig added.

At that, Feliciano couldn't fight anymore and tears began to spill. "Ludwig, I'm so sorry for what I've been ordered to to!"

Ludwig was caught off guard when he saw Feliciano burst into tears before him and reveal the dagger. He simply hugged the pitiful man. "Calm. You're executing orders. Its better than being executed for treason if you had refused." He then let go of the Italian and wiped his tears.

"But... I've been ordered to kill you with my own hands!" Feliciano added.

"I know. I figured as much when I saw the dagger. Feliciano, its alright. It'll be considered a casualty of war. No big deal to me, but for my country it means otherwise. I've accepted my fate. Its alright."

"Non va bene! What's alright about me killing you?! I don't even think I"ll be able to! I..." Feliciano blushed a deep red. "I love you, Ludwig. As weird as it sound for a male servant to say it to a king, its true. I fell for you back in Spain and due to that, I don't think I'll be able to execute my orders."

Suddenly he felt Ludwig's strong yet gentle hands clasp around his hand that held the dagger tightly within it. "Then don't. Allow me." At that, the blonde king lifted Feliciano's had and caused the dagger to stab deep into his chest.

Feliciano felt tears beginning to spill again as Ludwig staggered back and fell against a tree, a red stain forming on his clothing. Feliciano dropped to his knees and hugged onto Ludwig, crying against his shoulder. "Mi dispiace tanto! Non si meritava questo! Per favore, Ludwig, perdona le mie azioni. Ti amerò per sempre..."

Once the country was burned to the ground, Feliciano found himself on the back to Italy. He felt numb knowing he was forced to kill the man he had loved. Once he was home, his brother was thrilled to know that Germany had burned and that the king was found dead in the forest. Feliciano simply changed into a clean petticoat and pulled his journal from beneath his pillow. He grabbed his feather pen and began to write more words to the song he had been jotting down.

_Then one day I went to the nation next to our own_

_There I saw a man in green, he was the prince of the land_

_With his strong voice and ever so gently composure_

_I could only stand and stare, I just fell in love right there_

_But the king has one wish that needs to be fulfilled_

_That the king should die even if his blood is spilled_

_I shall answer back to the wish that she speaks_

_Without clue why my tears here are falling down my cheeks_


	3. Chapter 3

_Very soon, this kingdom will end with everything that you were_

_'Cause of all the people that will chase you with their anger_

_"Retribution" is what they're calling what they will do_

_But I bet they never knew I will always try to save you_

Lovino stood, watching the villagers from his palace window. They were forming a riot. No, it wasn't a riot. It was the beginning of their revolt and it would be a matter of moments before the barged into his palace. His maids and servants had all fled. It seemed as if things were at their ends. Lovino would be held in prison, charged for the destruction of Germany and the murder of Ludwig Beilschmidt. His time as kind was at it's end. Hear skipped a beat as the door to his bedroom opened.

Outside the palace gates stood a man in red armor. He was none other than Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt. Along side him were the many soldiers and kings of the other nations. Lord Arthur Kirkland from England, Prince Alfred F. Jones from America, King Francis Bonnefoy of France, Dictator Ivan Braginski of Russia, Wang Yao of China, Emperor Kiku Honda of Japan, and even Lord Antonio Fernandez Carrierdo of Spain. They rallied their armies together and stormed towards the palace, ready to overthrow the tyrant known as King Lovino Vargas.

Lovino stared in shock at his brother. "Feliciano... you're still here? I thought you'd have left a while ago and- ...Why are you wearing my clothes?"

Feliciano walked over and handed his brother his servant's clothing with a smile. "Come and take my clothes. This is the way you can go. You shall wear them until you're and they won't ever know. It is fine, we're twins and I will be here when they strike. They won't know you are gone, all because we look alike."

At that, his brother ran through the secret escape passage, wearing his brother's clothes. Feliciano smiled and walked to the throne room as Prince Gilbert and the other kings barged into the room, pointing their swords at him. "You're under arrest for the murder of my brother and the destruction of Germany, along with your crimes against your own kingdom!"

Italy smirks and glared at the men before him. "You're such a disrespectful man!"

_I'm the queen of the country and you're a runaway_

_We were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart_

_If they're calling you evil, I know someone like you_

_I am evil, I take blame, 'cause our blood is just the same_


	4. Chapter 4

_Once upon a time there were two happy twins_

_One of them, he was the king, and there the story begins_

_He was sitting at the top and he used to reign_

_He was always very stubborn, but the kingdom, it was brute_

Italy stood before the guillotine, his hands tied behind his back. He didn't bother to look at the crowd of people waiting to him be executed. Lovino stood in the crowd wearing his brother's clothing and a cloak. He couldn't believe his eyes. Feliciano was giving up his life to keep him safe.

_"He isn't even looking towards the crowd... and he doesn't seem to regret what he's doing at all..." _Lovino thought in utter shock.

"For his crimes against his own people, the destruction of Germany, and the murder of King Ludwig Beilschmidt, Lovino Vargas shall be executed before his people." Gilbert announced as Ivan forced Feliciano's head to the guillotine and locked it in place. "Any last words, tyrant?!"

Feliciano smiles and looked at the ground as he uttered his brother's favorite phrase. "Oh, its snack time!" Then the blade went down on his neck and everything went black.

Lovino's eyes widened at the sight. His brother had given his life to protect him... and all for what? Lovino didn't know. Tears welled in his eyes and began to roll down his cheeks. He lost his brother due to his actions... and the way Prince Gilbert said it, Lovino realized he'd been a tyrant. He ordered his brother to kill a king and ruin a country. The young, former king silently walks into an ally where nobody could see him as he cried. He went to wipe his tears on the tail end of his cloak when he felt something hard. He pulled a small journal from the pocket and opened it to find his brother's handwriting on every page. Two pages caught his attention. One announcing his love for Ludwig Beilschmidt and how he hated killing him, the other filled with song lyrics. At that, Lovino ran away with the journal, weeping in utter regret for everything he had done.

_You're the king of the country and I'm a servant of your's  
We were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart  
I will try to protect you from everything that hurts  
And I'll do as you'll say, even the evil way_

Born into a world where everyone expected the best  
Blessed by all the bells that rang up in the high without rest  
But our parents planed just how we'd be of very best use  
Then they split our future in two, there was nothing we could do

If the world is vile and you make it your foe  
There is just one thing that I want you to know  
I'll protect you and I will do as you please  
So you'll smile, feel happy and be at peace

You're the king of the country and I'm a servant of your's  
We were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart  
I will try to protect you from everything that hurts  
And I'll do as you'll say, even the evil way

Then one day I went down to the nation next to our own  
There I saw a man in green, he was the King of Germany  
With his strong yet very gentle voice  
I could only stand and stare, I just fell in love right there

But Lovino has one wish that needs to be fulfilled  
That Ludwig should die even if his blood is spilled  
I shall answer back to the wish that he speaks  
Without clue why my tears here are falling down my cheeks

You're the king of the country and I'm a servant of yours  
We were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart  
"I will serve you lovely pasta, I'm sure you'll like the taste."  
And you'll smile with no blame, but soon it won't be the same

Very soon this kingdom ends with everything that you were  
'Cause of all the people that will chase you with their anger  
"Retribution" is what they are calling what they will do  
But I bet they never knew I will always try to save you

"Come and take my clothes this is the way that you can go  
You shall wear them till you're gone and they won't ever know  
It is fine, we're twins and I will be here when they strike  
They won't know you are gone all because we look alike"

I'm the king of the country and you're a runaway  
We were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart  
If their calling you evil, I know someone like you  
I am evil, I take blame, 'cause our blood is just the same

Once upon a time there were two very happy twins  
One of them, he was the queen and there the story begins  
He was sitting at the top and he used to reign  
He was always very stubborn, but the kingdom it was brute

If the world is vile and you make it your foe  
There is just one thing that I want you to know  
I'll protect you and I will do as you please  
So you'll smile, feel happy and be at peace  
(And at last, you're there and I can't comprehend  
And the bells they ring 'cause they know it's the end  
You don't even bother to look at the crowd  
You just say my most favorite words out aloud)

Hee's the king of the country and he's a servant of his  
They were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart  
When the bells are ringing the king stands to weep  
He is wishing that just sometime again they will meet


End file.
